(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wheel guard for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a wheel guard for a vehicle that reduces noise by absorbing road noise and sand noise of various frequency bands which are produced from a tire.
(b) Background Art
Generally, since vehicles are moved by the rotation of wheels turning on a road, dirt such as muddy water and gravel sticks to the wheels and the dirt is separated and removed from the wheel by centrifugal force of the wheels. The dirt removed from the wheels causes damage to the vehicle body such as corrosion, and particularly, causes damage to other surrounding vehicles or injury to a pedestrian. Thus, to prevent the potential damage, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 2, a wheel guard 3 configured to prevent scattering of dirt is mounted to a vehicle body panel 2 around a wheel 1.
The wheel guard 3 of the related art is a plastic panel and prevents scattering of dirt, but may not sufficiently reduce a substantial amount of road noise and sand noise, Thus, a sound absorbing member 4 made of fabric is attached to the rear of the wheel guard 3.
However, the attachment of the sound absorbing member 4 may not sufficiently absorb road noise and sand noise, and particularly, the member may not effectively absorb noise of various frequency bands generated from tires.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.